


mistake

by luckysam78



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Angst, Boarding School, Cheating, Gay, Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckysam78/pseuds/luckysam78
Summary: i mean, in a boarding school where boys are staying in the dorm, there's bound to be a couple of scandals and gay guys





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: homophobia, verbal abuse from parents

The first time Phil crushed on a boy was in 3rd grade. The boy’s name was Weston (but everybody called him Wes) and he had eyes the color of leaves on trees during spring. He helped Phil with his art project and he had the softest hands that felt like rose petals from freshly bloomed buds. Phil didn’t know it was “unholy” to crush on boys at such a young age. When he told his father about Wes, his father angrily yelled at him, stating that being homosexual was wrong and against the Bible. That weekend, Phil was forced to join the church youth group (as if going to church on Sunday wasn’t enough already).

Phil was 15 years old when his father caught him kissing Evan in his room. Evan had spiky raven hair and blackberry colored eyes. They were supposed to be working on math homework together but ended up getting distracted by each other's lips. Phil’s father asked, or rather politely forced Evan out of the house through gritted teeth before unleashing hellfire on his son. He screamed at Phil for hours and hours to the point where Phil’s mother was terrified to intervene. Phil’s father allowed Phil to finish up the last few weeks at his high school before signing him up for a Christian boarding school to start the next semester at. He firmly believed sending Phil to this “Harper Hop Christian Boarding School” would cure his feelings for boys. Apparently, this school had a reputation as one of the most religious schools in the country.

Phil made sure that his summer was eventful, filling it with parties with his friends and make out sessions with boys. He utilized every minute left he had in this town before he was shipped away to the boarding school. To be honest, boarding school wasn’t too far away from home, it was only a 3-hour drive. Phil’s father stressed the fact that some kids even traveled overseas to study at this school and that Phil should be thankful his parents were sending him to this school.

Aside from the fact that he would be surrounded by religious nerds 24/7, there were some benefits of going to the boarding school. First of all, Phil wouldn’t have to deal with his father’s snarky remarks and angry rants. Next, Phil surrounded by boys when he was in the dorms and he was sure teachers wouldn’t notice if he snuck into other guy’s rooms past curfew. Maybe there would be a few fellow gays who were there to “pray away the gay” just like Phil.

On the drive to the school, Phil’s father played Christian rock music on the radio while Phil put on his headphones and blasted emo music in the backseat like a typical angsty teenager. He’d rather go deaf from heavy metal than listen to a group of 40-year-old hippies sing about how much they loved Jesus. 

Phil couldn’t get out of the car quickly enough when they arrived at the school, offering a quick “Bye I’ll miss you” to his dad before hurrying away. His father didn’t try to request a proper farewell and gladly drove away as fast as he could, relieved to have finally gotten rid of his messed up son. He carried his luggage up to his room (Room 326 according to the overly peppy welcome letter he received) and pushed open the door to find a boy with too much gel in his hair and eyes the color of plastic blueberries staring at himself in the mirror.

“Oh hi! I’m Tony, your roommate,” The boy grinned as he turned away from the mirror to shake Phil’s hand. Sadly, Tony was probably the straightest person Phil seemed to have ever met as he was the definition of a “chick magnet”;.

“By the way, I probably will spend lots of time outside of this room ‘cause I’ll be hanging out with my bros and sneaking into the girls’ dorms to make out with my girlfriend,” Tony faced the mirror again, smoothening down his greasy hair. He didn’t even wait for Phil to introduce himself before continuing to ogle at himself in the mirror. Tony was 100% straight and self obsessed. Phil hoped he really wouldn’t be in the room often because he couldn’t put up with this for another 8 months. 

As Phil began unpacking his belongings, he took in his surroundings. The room was symmetrically split and Phil had the top side of it. There was a desk, a drawer, and a bed on each side and a door leading to the bathroom dividing the sides in half. Tony has less room as having the bottom half meant he had the door next to the end of his bed. Phil was lucky since his side had a window.

After placing his clothes in the drawers, Phil decided to investigate how the bathroom worked. It turned out that the bathroom was put between his room and another room. 4 people sharing a bathroom wouldn’t be too horrible. Sure, it would be annoying to have to lock two doors to ensure full privacy but it was better than having to share a bathroom with a full floor of boys. The bathroom had one shower, a toilet and a sink and the other room’s door happened to be open so Phil invited himself in.

One of the boys had circular glasses, coconut skin colored eyes and a book in his hand. He was not Phil’s type and from the fact he was reading the Bible, he was presumably one of the “good boys”. The other boy in the room had eyes the color of dark melted copper and curls that were as tangled as branches in a rose bush. He had headphones on and was nodding his head along to the song he was listening to. Phil knew the boy wasn’t straight from the moment he laid his eyes on him.

“Hi! I’m Phil, one of the two people from the other room. Tony’s busy right now but he won’t be around much,” Mr.Goody-Two-Shoes put down his Bible and the pretty boy took off his headphones as Phil announced his presence.

“Hello Phil, a pleasure to meet you! My name is Benjamin. I assume you will treat our bathroom with respect, correct?” Ben(jamin) sounded like a 50-year-old-man trapped inside a 15-year-old’s body. Phil’s floor was full of boys in his grade and if half of them were going to act like Ben, he had to run away from this school.

“Of course!” Phil put forth his politest smile and Ben, seeming quite satisfied with Phil’s behavior, sat down on his bed and continued to read the Bible like the boring nerd he was.

“Hi, I’m Dan,” Dan approached Phil cautiously as if he smelled danger radiating off Phil’s body. 

“Hi Dan, what music were you listening to?” Phil cocked his head to one side inquisitively as he watched Dan blush.

“Um, Metallica. It’s an old band, I know,” Dan bashfully rubbed the back of his neck and stare down at his toes.

“Well Dan, see you around,” Phil winked before strutting through the bathroom and back to his room, feeling Dan’s eyes on his back. Tony was nowhere to be found and an announcement played over the speakers, stating that freshman orientation would begin in 5 minutes in the theatre.

Freshman orientation was as boring as Phil expected it to be. The headmaster read off a nearly endless list of rules in the most monotone voice ever and Phil didn’t pay attention to any of them. Everybody got their schedules and Phil (un)surprisingly had counseling as his last period. Great, he’d have to deal with listening to a preacher who was going to try to bend Phil’s sexuality into what his dad wanted. 

While all the other people socialized after the orientation, Phil stalked up to his room, too tired to deal with Ben clones. He was delighted to find Dan in his Ben-less room and decided to enter.

“So, why were you sent here?” Everybody here is sent to this place for a reason and you’re not here to study and memorize the bible like your roommate,” Phil knew it was a brutal conversation starter but he wanted answers.

“Oh, well… I suppose my parents just wanted me to try to study properly and just thought that this environment full of eager students would force me to become a competitive learner,” Dan replied dryly his voice full of sarcasm as he stated his parents’ stupid reason. “What about you?”

"My dad hoped that coming to this wonderful Christian school would help me want to vigorously kiss girls,” Phil leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms, watching Dan’s reaction.

“So… you’re gay?” Dan frowned, the words foreign to him.

“Yep, you got a problem with that?” Phil menacingly asked and Dan shook his head. Phil broke into a warm smile that countered his cold behavior. “I have a feeling we’ll be very good friends. By the way, my favorite Metallica album is Death Magnetic.”

“No way! Really? That’s my favorite album too!” Dan’s eyes lit up with enthusiasm as they began discussing their favorite songs by Metallica. Phil wanted to whoop with joy when he acquired Dan’s number by asking for it so he could send the cute boy song he might like. Ben just had to barge in on his new dorm mates bonding over heavy metal bands resulting in Dan awkwardly clamming up, busying himself with tapping at his phone. 

Phil took Ben’s entrance as the cue to leave and he was relieved Tony wasn’t in the room. He barely unpacked his belongings and gave a clear impression that he wouldn’t stick around for long. Phil bravely texted Dan, “Want to discuss music over cupcakes this weekend?” He hoped to give off a friendly vibe with a romantic undertone that could be found if you dug hard enough. Luck handed him the answer he wanted when Dan replied, “Sure! Let’s do Saturday!”

Phil knew this was a risky situation to dive into and it was only his first day at school but since he was here because of his mistakes, why not make a few more while he was at it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: cheating

Boarding school wasn’t so bad and fate was leaned Phil’s favor. He was steadily growing closer to Dan ever since their cupcake date. Phil didn’t refer to it as a date since he didn’t want to freak Dan out. While his friendship was thriving, Phil still had to face his worst enemy every day: the school counselor.

Every counseling period was just another opportunity that being gay isn't wrong with Mr. Neil, the counselor. In fact, he became Phil’s enemy the first time he opened his mouth to state, “Your father told me about your problem and rest assured, I can fix it! I have turned many homosexuals back into heterosexuals very easily!”

Phil couldn’t decide whether it was how confident Mr. Neil was or how he spoke about changing who Phil was with a giant ass smile but whatever it was, it caused Phil to go off. He yelled on and on about how being gay or loving somebody who was not of the opposite gender wasn’t sinful and couldn’t give more of a crap if people from nearby classrooms overheard. He expected the counselor to sit and patiently listen like any normal counselor would but boy was he wrong.

Mr. Neil, practically had fire spewing out of his ears as he listened to Phil rant. His hand was gripping the Bible on his desk so tightly, all his blood disappeared from his knuckles and shot up to his cherry colored cheeks. When Phil finished, Mr. Neil began rebutting Phil’s words with his homophobic opinions. Halfway through the counselor’s argument that it was “Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve” the bell rang and Phil bolted out of the counseling office.

The following days weren’t any different and Phil was surprised that his voice wasn’t already gone. Counseling was like having to deal with his dad, but at least Phil could argue back. He wanted to run away from this school as he hated Mr.Neil so much but Dan was the reason he stayed. 

Phil had grown closer to Dan as a roommate and friend. Tony had only come back to his room a couple of times since the first day and Ben was always studying in the library or helping out teachers. While he and the boy with eyes as creamy as liquid fudge had initially bonded over bands, they soon discovered other common interests. Dan and Phil both loved dinosaurs and crystals and Phil love watching suspense and mystery movies as much as Dan did.

Phil wanted Dan to be his close friend at first, but now he was developing a full-on crush on his favorite brunette. He wasn’t used to falling for people; he had grown to follow the “no strings attached” unspoken policy, hence the lack of past boyfriends. If Phil was being honest, he had wanted Dan to fall for him so he could bask in the glory of knowing there was another non-heterosexual person in this school. Yet, he now was paying too much attention to little details about Dan’s beauty.

It was tough to keep up his “bad boy” act around someone whose giggles could turn his fingers into limp gummy worms. He had to gulp down admiration for Dan’s perfect curls and he had to hide his grin when Dan stuck out his tongue during moments of intense concentration. After another frustrating period of “counseling”, Phil was relieved to find Dan in his room.

“Hey Dan, how was class?” Phil dropped his backpack on the floor and sat down next to Dan. Dan looked stressed with the frown pulled taut across his face.

“Um, can I talk to you about something?” Dan bashfully asked, tucking a curl behind his ear, causing Phil’s heart to flutter.

“Sure!” Phil tried to seem as light-hearted as possible as he wanted Dan to feel comfortable around him.

“I didn't know who else to come to but… I think I might be bisexual? I’ve always really liked boys but I never really entertained the possibility of not being straight because everybody in my life was homophobic until I met you,” Dan refused to make eye contact, obviously not used to talking about heavy subjects like this. “You just seemed so confident about being gay in such a close-minded environment I began to consider the idea of being bisexual.”

“I’m really proud of you Dan. It takes a lot of bravery to admit something this personal. Thank you so much for telling me,” Phil strangled down his internal shouts of victory and placed a comforting hand on Dan’s back. Dan finally raised his head to meet Phil’s eyes, offering a grateful smile.

“Can I show you something?” Phil had no clue why his heart was running laps in his chest when he asked. He had initiated many kisses with boys before but here he was, terrified to kiss bi-curious Dan Howell. Maybe it was because he was scared that Dan would rat him out to the entire school or that this one simple action would wreck his friendship with Dan. Dan nodded and Phil chose to ignore all his thoughts and follow his instincts, even if his instincts resulted in negative outcomes more than half of the time.

The moment his lips touched Dan’s, Phil knew this kiss was special. Unlike all the rushed, meaningless and heated lip locks Phil shared with boys in his hometown, this kiss was full of sweet suspense and cautious care. He grew worried when Dan didn’t reciprocate but barely held in a gasp when Dan parted his lips to welcome another kiss. Soon, Phil had his hand on the back of Dan’s neck and Dan’s hands were on Phil’s cheeks.

Shockingly, Phil was the first to break the growing heat between their heads as his lungs were three seconds away from collapsing.

“Whoa,” Dan’s face was redder than the sunset.

“How was that?” Phil bit his bottom lip, pressing down his smile. Usually, he was drained after kissing guys but this time he felt giddy as if he had consumed a whole bag of gummy worms. 

“I’ve kissed girls before but kissing boys is so much more intense! Or maybe you’re just really good with your mouth,” Dan laughed and the birds stopped chirping to listen to the sound of his laughter. How was this boy so ridiculously gorgeous?

“So, do you think you’re bisexual now?” Phil raised an eyebrow and just as Dan began to lean in, Ben opened the door. The brunette bolted out of Phil’s room and through the bathroom to greet his unintentionally intrusive roommate. Phil texted Dan to sneak into his room at night and 30 minutes after lights out, the bathroom door on Phil’s side slowly opened. Dan carefully shut it behind him and grinned at Phil, whose face was glowing a faint orange due to the flashlight on his phone.

“Sorry, I had to make sure Ben was asleep before I could come. He was snoring and fast asleep when I checked,” Dan barely finished his sentence when Phil pushed him back on the bed and kissed his pink cotton candy lips. Needless to say, both of the boys were tired the next morning from staying up so late.

The fact that Ben was still oblivious to Dan and Phil being a couple was hilarious because they spent almost every night together. If Ben found out, both of the boys would be toast. Being in a relationship, even if it was a hidden one, with Dan made Phil the most overjoyed person in the universe. He began skipping counseling to prepare gifts for Dan. They completed their homework together and behaved in class and in the cafeteria even if in the dorms, the good Christian boy's everybody knew no longer existed. 

Phil hung out with his group of tough friends while Dan socialized with the open-minded nerds. Phil only kept up his rebellious act publically and showed his soft side to Dan. He would laugh at Dan’s horrible jokes and cuddle with his boyfriend while they listened to music through shared earbuds. Phil began to wear glasses more often and even if they made him look dorky, it was worth seeing Dan gush over how cute his boyfriend looked in glasses.

For their one month anniversary, Phil got a cupcake from the bakery they met at for their first date. He lit a candle with the big number one and surprised Dan at night. Dan had to wear a hoodie during one of the hottest and last days of fall to cover up the hickies Phil left on his neck. Once, Phil even let Dan paint his toenails. 

Everything was perfect until the Winter Ball began drawing closer and closer. The Winter Ball was the school dance before the Winter Intersession and as the school tradition started, the girls were the ones to ask out the boys. Everyone who attended the school was invited and nearly all the students went to (only the ones who left early for vacation didn’t show up). Phil couldn’t care less since A) no girl would ever have the guts to ask him out and B) he wouldn’t be dancing with any girls and dancing with Dan would be disastrous. 

Phil devised a simple plan for him and Dan skipping the dance: they could both fake being extremely ill so they could have their own Winter Ball in Phil’s room. Unfortunately, Dan had other planes.

“Did you hear? Dan got asked out to the Winter’s Ball by Bree! He said yes!” Ben informed Phil, who was waiting for Dan to come back to the dorms.

“Bree who? What? How?” Phil sputtered, nearly falling off the bed in shock. He had never heard Dan mention a girl named Bree before.

“Bree as in Brianna Salcov! She asked him today right after school since she’s in the same 7th-period class as Dan! Bree gave him flowers and Dan said yes without hesitating! They are the perfect couple!” Ben seemed so excited and Phil repressed the urge to punch him in the face. “Well, I better get going! I have to help the teachers with Winter Ball planning!”

Only a few minutes after Ben left, Dan finally came back and Phil angrily stood up, crossing his arms, “What the hell Dan?”

“So you heard,” Dan sighed tiredly as if this was the thousandth time Phil had mentioned it.

“Yes, and I heard from Ben, which is extremely mortifying. Why did you say yes?” Phil couldn’t help but let his dismay show in his voice. Dan threaded his fingers through his curls in a tired manner and sighed again.

“What was I supposed to do? Say no and have people speculate about my sexuality? Boys aren't supposed to turn girls down,e even if he doesn’t like her! We’re young! Love doesn’t mean anything to us!” Dan argued, his fists clenching as his frustration grew.

“Oh, so we weren’t in love? So nothing we did matter to you?” It was becoming harder to force down the tears that were a few breaths away from falling out of Phil’s eyes.

“It meant something, but you knew we never could have lasted. Our relationship was a mistake. I know you’re tired of hiding all the time and it was our only option. With Bree, I can secure my social status!”

“So you’re just using Bree for your personal needs? And are you even considering her feelings? She probably has a crush on you and now she thinks you like her back even though you don’t!” Phil’s voice was gradually increasing in volume but he couldn’t control his emotions anymore.

“No! I do like her! Just not as much as she probably likes me!” Dan threw his arms up impatiently as if he had made the situation crystal clear. 

“Oh, okay. I see how it is. Well, have fun with your new girlfriend,” Phil spat before storming into his room, slamming the bathroom door on his side. He barely lasted a minute after leaving Dan’s room before he started to sob. For once in his life, he found somebody who meant the world to him but he didn’t mean a single thing to Dan. As Phil cried into a pillow, all the precious memories made with Dan replayed in his head. So this is what it felt like to have your heart destroyed.


	3. Chapter 3

The night of the Winter Ball finally arrived. Almost everybody was going to the dance with somebody and even Ben was asked out by Stacy, another nerdy, bible-obsessed teacher’s pet. Phil hadn’t spoken to Dan since their big argument and break up. He had been pretty down during the past few weeks. Phil couldn’t find the energy to put effort into learning or talking to anybody. He ate lunch in his room to avoid as much human contact as possible and spent way too much time reading over his and Dan’s conversations through text.

Phil had bumped into Dan when they were getting ready in the morning. He was less than thrilled to find Dan, brushing his teeth and instead of leaving; Phil closely examined his nails while waiting for Dan to finish. He refused to even look at his ex-boyfriend as he walked past him. Dan seemed to want to tell Phil something but Phil made it as clear as the lens of his glasses he barely wore anymore that he didn’t want to interact with him at all.

Phil could still recall the sharp pain in his lungs when he saw Dan and Bree for the first time. They were walking through the halls hand in hand. Her eyes were a plain cardboard box brown and Phil had not the slightest clue what Dan saw in her. He had stumbled into the closest bathroom for a quick cry and gathered himself the best he could before heading to his next class.

All the boys on the floor were gathering in the halls in their fancy suits with arms full of flowers, excitedly chatting with one another about their date. Phil decided to take a look at the commotion in the hall and probably should have thought twice before stepping into a crowd of dressed up people while wearing casual clothes.

“Hey Phil, why aren’t you dressed up? Aren’t you going to the dance?” Tim, one of Phil’s few friends, asked, drawing lots of unwanted attention to Phil. It felt like the whole room was staring at Phil even though less than half of the boys were remotely glancing in his direction. Among those eyes, he recognized a familiar pair of Belgium chocolate and toffee colored eyes. 

“Oh, I didn’t really want to go,” Phil shrugged, tucking his hands under his arms in a protective and defensive manner. He couldn’t tell whether the looks people were offering were ones of sympathy or disgust.

“Are you just saying that because you don’t have a date?” This snarky remark earned a smatter of devious snickers throughout the hall.

“No, it’s because I really don’t want to see a bunch of teenagers pretend they know how to dance. It’s more humiliating to be one of them to watch them and I frankly don’t want to waste time watching a bunch of dumbasses trip over their toes,” Phil topped his roast off with a venomous smile full of loathing before disappearing into his room. He could hear conversations in the hall spark up again and sighed, tired of dealing with people The noise increased as the doors were presumably opened, allowing the boys to head down to the main hall to go to the Winter Ball.

Once everybody left, the whole entire building was empty and quiet so Phil decided to explore Dan’s room for a bit. After all, there was nobody stopping him from doing anything. He carefully picked up Dan’s backpack and sifted through its contents, disappointed to find nothing remotely interesting. Just as Phil began to place the backpack down, Dan’s phone pinged with a new notification.

Phil quickly abandoned the backpack and picked up Dan’s phone, checking his ex-boyfriend’s recent unread messages. He was delighted to find many of them were from Dan’s friends and they were informing Dan of rumors that Bree was cheating on Dan with Andy. Nobody had pictures to show but the rumor had spread quickly. 

Phil was eager to see if Dan had replied to any of these messages but of course, he had to guess Dan’s password first. He tired spelling out Bree’s name in numbers (2733) but it was incorrect. He didn’t know what else to try that was a four-letter word other than his name and sure, it was a far stretch to try it but Phil entered his name in any way. He was shocked that the password worked and dug into Dan’s messages, devouring texts from familiar names.

Phil read through Dan’s conversations with Bree and his heart dropped when he scrolled up to Bree’s message asking Dan if he had condoms. He couldn’t swallow down the fact that his ex-boyfriend now was having sex with someone else. When they were together, they had sex a few times and even though Phil wasn’t a virgin, doing it with Dan was an amazing experience. He remembered how nervous Dan was as a virgin when they first did it and how he enjoyed it so much, he ended up being a little loud so Phil had to tie a towel around his mouth.

Phil scrolled through Dan’s conversations with other people after reading the one he had with Bree. His heart began to pound when he stumbled across his and Dan’s conversation and chose to reread it again despite the fact he had practically already memorized every text. Once he finished, Phil began digging through Dan’s photo library, expecting to find all the pictures that they took together to be deleted. Instead, he found an astonishing amount of photos of him and Dan together. Most of the photos were selfies taken in the dim light in Phil’s room at night but in all of them, the boys were smiling so wide, it was obvious they were ecstatic to be with each other.

Jealousy bit into Phil’s chest as he scrolled down to the newer photos of Dan hanging out with his friends and Bree. His lips were pushed upwards but he didn’t seem as enthusiastic to have his arm around Bree’s waist as he had been with his lips pressed to Phil’s cheek. Phil lost track of time and nearly jumped when he heard some footsteps in the hall. It was 11 at night and everybody was probably being forced to their rooms.

Phil rapidly erased all the evidence that he had been looking through Dan’s phone. He ran to his room as silently as possible and turned off the lights, pretending to be asleep. He heard the door in Dan’s room open and close and carefully snuck into the bathroom, pressing an ear to the door to Dan’s room. He heard Dan’s footsteps as he paced around, speaking to somebody on the phone. 

“Break up with her? It’s only been a couple of weeks! Yes, I have had literally everybody tell me about Andu and Bree. I don’t know what to do,” Dan groaned and Phil could tell he was probably running his slender fingers through his curls. He had to bite back a giggle as he remembered how Dan would bunch his eyebrows together and frown, creating an adorable expression when he was stressed.

“Yeah, I didn’t want to believe those rumors but I got to see them kissing behind a pillar in the hall when Bree claimed she forgot her purse had to get it. It was the end of the night so I found it really strange. I’ll try to talk to her tomorrow,” Dan ended the call and sat down on his bed with a tired sigh.

“Girlfriend troubles?” Phil had no idea where he retrieved his nerve from but he opened the door, putting forth his hardened shell to show he wasn’t affected by their separation in any way at all.

“Phil… “ Dan stood up and the boys began walking towards each other hesitantly as if they were in one of the last scenes in a romance movie. In a flash, Dan had his lips pressed against Phil’s and they were inhaling each other’s scents and devouring each other’s lips. Dan was frantically tugging Phil’s hair and Phil was pushing off Dan’s blazer. 

“I. Hate. You,” Phil declared between kisses and Dan chuckled in response. Phil shoved Dan onto the bed and positioned his legs so one was on either side of his hips. He grasped at Dan’s curls and he missed this sensation so unbelievably much. Dan moaned against Phil’s lips and Phil stopped the heated exchange to catch his breath.

“You have no idea how sorry I am. I didn’t know Bree was such a fake hoe. I missed you so much,” Dan cupped his hands on Phil’s cheeks, drinking in his ex-boyfriend’s eyes.

“You better be sorry,” Phil replied and no words were really exchanged. Phil was surprised he forgave him that easily and Dan never slipped up again. They were back to being the over-content couple they had once been. 

Sure, hiding their love sucked but if it meant Phil could have his happily ever after with the boy with eyes the color of dried daisy petals, it would be worth it.


End file.
